


To Steve Rogers

by sunrow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Poetry, Purple Prose, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrow/pseuds/sunrow
Summary: A poem by Bucky Barnes.





	To Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitty poem by Bucky, written with ye’ olde purple prose that doesn't rhyme (so you've been warned). I had to. You can’t stop me.

Steven, with thy golden locks

And cerulean orbs

That stareth into mine soul

You destroyeth me

But thy strong arms

And mountainous shoulders

The width of which like a river

Holdeth me together

Kiss me

With that plush mouth

Holdeth mine breath

Fall into thine arms

Live and die

Conquer death to be with thee

Nothing holdeth us back

Nothing standeth in our way

**Author's Note:**

> You should stop me.


End file.
